Casey Jones
Casey Jones is a TMNT character that first appeared in Season 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a young vigilante wearing a hockey mask and wielding a hockey stick. He is also a high school student in April's grade, who got held back. He is voiced by Josh Peck. He first appeared in Mutagen Man Unleashed. Official Description Scum sucking mutated freaks of the world, prepare to meet, Casey Jones. I'm the last guy you'll see before you wake up in the hospital! - Casey Jones History He was failing school and needed April O' Neil to tutor him so that he could continue playing hockey. At first April was skeptical about Casey. But then they both worked together to stop Mutagen Man and she began to warm up to Jones. Casey constantly flirts with April (or "Red" as he calls her). Later, when he finds out her connection to the turtles, he and Raph hit it off. First as enemies, then finally friends. Appearance Casey, in this iteration, is a teenaged boy with a slender build, dark, long hair and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, and fingerless gloves. He is missing three of his front upper teeth. When in his crime fighting suit, he has a hockey mask, and underneath it, is his painted face that resembles a skull. He has body padding everywhere and carries with him, hockey, baseball, lacrosse, and other sport sticks. Hidden in his glove, Casey also has a built in tazer to shock his opponents. His shoes are also specailly designed to change between sneakers and roller skates, making sure he is ready for any battleground. Trivia *He is voiced by Josh Peck. *He has been alluded to in the series by graffiti tags on walls in the city. One of which is a variant/parody of the famed Kilroy was here World War II graffiti tag, "Jones is Everywhere!" *The hockey pads on Casey's outfit are labeled as Laird sporting goods brand and his hockey sticks are East-Man brand. This is a nod to TMNT creators Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. *In the Season 2 theme song, he is seen in the end looking to the Turtles. *He is shown in his battle outfit in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones!. *He finally knows about the Turtles and enters the lair in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! *He had Murophobia (fear of mice/rats/Master Splinter). *It is revealed in the voiceover in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! that Casey Jones has a dad and a little sister. *He is left-handed. *Like most of his incarnations, the first turtle he meets is Raph. *Casey Jones has proven himself a great inventor, building all the little gimzos, not just onto his battlesuit, but bike as well. *He will get captured by WingNut in Newtralized! Quote *"When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter." - Mutagen Man Unleashed *"Goongala!" *Skates after a Foot Bot with Raph right behind him,* "Faster man, move your shell!" - The Good, The Bad ,And Casey Jones! *"When you play cricket, you gotta have some crumpets!" - Wormquake! Gallery See Casey Jones/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:The Turtles Category:Good Guys Category:Vigilantes Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Wise Guys Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Boneheads Category:Teenagers Category:Hostages Category:Inventors